


Captain Karaoke

by Miss_Katherine (for_steggy)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, he loves peggy anyway, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/Miss_Katherine
Summary: “Since when,” Peggy tilts her head, “do you wear your nice blue slacks on a Saturday?”
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Captain Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> For Steggy week day 3 (modern day).

“Since when,” Peggy tilts her head, “do you wear your nice blue slacks on a Saturday?”

“Since I know you like them.”

“I never said anything.”

“You didn't have to,” Steve smiles. Peggy doesn't argue, and he points out, “You wear red a lot because you know I like it and I never said anything.”

“I wear red because I like it,” Peggy retorts. A moment after she concedes, “I may wear it slightly more often just to see the look on your face, but that’s beside the point.”

Steve only tips his coffee at her. “So what do you want to do today?”

Peggy stretches satisfyingly, still groggy and in her pajamas. Steve is, infuriatingly, a morning person. She is not. Or, she is by necessity. He just seems to be built that way. 

“Well, I was planning on never moving again, seeing as it’s my day off, but now that you’ve gone through all the trouble of making yourself pretty for me it seems a terrible waste, doesn't it?”

Steve agrees with a serious purse of his lips, which makes Peggy laugh. Her husband has a far better sense of humor than people give him credit for (Tony). 

“You mean I’m not pretty all the time?” he cajoles with a batting of his ridiculously long eyelashes and Peggy rolls her eyes.

“Well, we could go to that little shop down the street that sells real English chocolates, or to the cinema, or the bakery,” Peggy starts to list off. “It’s fair enough weather for a park outing, or perhaps just a stroll around town.” She thinks a moment and then grins. “Or we could go to the karaoke bar.”

Steve groans and Peggy knows she’s succeeded in making him think of the incident last month when Bucky and Natasha dragged them along on threat of disloyalty for Natasha’s birthday. They really couldn't say no. The objection wasn't just that Steve was terrible at karaoke (which was a given, they _all_ were to some degree, although everyone had to admit Bucky could at least carry a tune), no, it was that Steve was _Captain America_ , and a video of it was bound to pop up somewhere within a week. But Nat insisted that it was what she wanted for her birthday and Steve couldn't refuse her. His wife was no help. 

It wasn’t exactly as if Peggy took any particular enjoyment in torturing her husband, but there was a small chance that Steve's outburst of laughter after he came home early one day to hear her singing loudly and off-key in the shower could have possibly influenced her support of the decision. And of course, it was Natasha’s birthday. 

Steve got up and did _My Way_ by Sinatra just to annoy them, but Bucky laughed and the ladies were just happy to have their victory. It went about as well as expected, and Peggy felt slightly bad for making him do it, all her tender feelings returning to their full force as she watched him soldier through and sing to Natasha with goodnatured self deprecation. When he sat back down they cheered him and he raised his glass in acknowledgment. Steve had honestly handled it better than Peggy would have in the same situation, and she squeezed his arm, admiring at how it was just another way her husband seemed to handle life with inherent grace.

But a video did pop up a day later.

“Let’s maybe not,” Steve says with an unamused look. 

“It wasn't that bad,” Peggy placates with a tender kiss to the cheek, and wraps her arms around his neck. “I’ll have you know _I_ found it very attractive.”

Steve rolls his eyes with a look more irritated than she knows he really feels.

“No really, I mean it. It takes a real man to get up and embarrass himself and look handsome doing it.”

A small smirk slides over his features. “You tryin’a butter me up?”

“Is it working?”

He considers. “Maybe a little.”

Peggy gives him a kiss. “Good. Now wait a minute and I’ll put on my second favorite red dress, and then we’ll be off for the chocolates.”

She disappeared into the bedroom and Steve shook his head, wondering how on earth he ended up with such a brilliant wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a full story finished for this day, so I just now wrote this out super late at night (like you do) and posted. Feel free to drop me an anything!


End file.
